


Смысл жизни.

by Pandorra



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не фик, не зарисовка и не драббл. Это просто мысли Тики Микка. С моего ракурса, конечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смысл жизни.

Чем для него была жизнь? Развлечением. Нет, не до такой степени, когда пускаешься во все тяжкие, не умея ценить сам процесс, в поисках как можно большего количества развлечений, пороков и в итоге, смерти. Так делают лишь дураки с запущенным механизмом самоуничтожения. Он любил именно сам процесс. Жить. И считал, что не стоит мыслить так узко и относить к удовольствиям только разврат. О, нет. Каждый прожитый день – это удовольствие. В этом каждом дне есть что-то, что заставляет кровь быстрее бежать по венам, будоражит воображение, вызывает улыбку или желание запомнить этот момент навсегда. Какие ограничения, о чём вы! Чёрствый хлеб сладок на вкус, если это первое блюдо за последние два дня. Тонкий истрепанный матрас – самая лучшая и мягкая постель после двух суток напряжённой работы в шахте. Улыбка в глазах маленького друга – это солнце, освещающее его жизнь после череды полных крови и убийств ночей. Удовольствие многогранно, разносторонне и индивидуально для каждого.  
Как можно любить тоскливую нищую жизнь? Он бы задал вопрос по-другому – как можно её не любить? И разве можно любить нескончаемую череду «семейных» ужинов, наполненных однообразными событиями – вот они все собираются за столом, вот Скин недовольно рычит, потому что яйцо, видите ли, не сладкое, ну, надо же! И, естественно, именно служанка в этом виновата, поэтому следующие минут десять он превращает её симпатичное личико в кровавое месиво. Вот Деббито и Джасдеро начинают соревноваться в тупоумии, попутно делая дыры во всех, кто подвернётся под руку. А теперь на плечах повисла Роад, скучающая от отсутствия Леро и непонимающая очередного домашнего задания. Если задуматься о том, сколько ей лет и для чего они все тут собрались, возникает логичный вопрос – зачем ей вообще эти домашние задания? Потом приходит Граф и начинается очередной передел экзорцистов. И естественно эти два кретина-близнеца предсказуемо вопят о том, что убьют всех. Тики честно пытается вспомнить, убили ли они хотя бы кого-нибудь.  
А самая тоска – это идти убивать несчастных экзорцистов. Честное слово, когда-то он действительно наслаждался убийством. А потом всё стало слишком легко, слишком однообразно, слишком быстро. Они как-то сразу умирали. Удовольствие, не сдобренное новым, быстро исчезло. Разделаться с работой и назад, в обычную жизнь.  
Он сказал Роад, что они Семья и должны помогать друг другу. Он верил в то, что говорил. Ключевое слово – должны. В это он и верил. Главное, самому правильно расставить акценты. Кому какое дело, что он думает? Разве его отношение сказывается на результатах его работы? Тогда пошло всё к чёрту.  
Удовольствие должно постоянно питаться. Человеку свойственно чувство пресыщения. Однообразие – его враг. Однообразное перестаёт вызывать отклик, превращая человека в скучающую, лишённую души и чувств оболочку, годную лишь на то, чтобы умереть.  
Чтобы удовольствие пробудилось, его нужно умело позвать. Поразить, удивить, заставить кровь быстрее бежать, заставить сердце быстрее биться, и тогда… оно оживает. Гибель этого мира? О, да, весьма будоражащая перспектива. Так Тики позволял думать всем. На самом же деле… гибель мира мало его волновала. Был ли у него выбор, когда пробудились гены? Ни малейшего. Легко сказать малолетнему шулеру-Четырнадцатому, что он принимает в этом участие лишь ради развлечения. Не говорить же, что единственный способ для Ноя выйти из игры – умереть. А умирать Тики не хотелось.  
К тому же, так упоительно держать в своих руках жизни людей, делать столь высокие ставки и идти ва-банк.  
Но настолько же упоительно жить простой жизнью. Мало кто на самом деле задумывается, какой риск для старателя каждое утро спускаться в шахту. Не говоря уже о разъедающей лёгкие пыли. Пусть лучше его лёгкие разъедает дорогой табак.  
Да, Тики любил жизнь. Она давала ему всё, что было нужно. Или он умел правильно просить. Пожалуй, жизнь – это единственное, что он по-настоящему любил. Жизнь со всеми её составляющими, со всеми её сюрпризами и поворотами.


End file.
